Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a panel display device which uses the character of liquid crystal material to display the image. It has the advantages of lightweight, low driving voltage and low power consumption while comparing with other types of display. Thus, the LCD has become the major product in the consumer market.
In general, the technology parameter for estimating the LCD comprises contrast, brightness, response time and viewing angle. At present, the liquid crystal panel containing fast response liquid crystal composition is the main solution to improve the response time of LCD.
Furthermore, please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a diagram of the liquid crystal alignment process of the liquid crystal panel made by the fast liquid crystal composition. The fast response liquid crystal mixture 30′ comprises one or more types of conventional liquid crystal molecules 31′ and 33′ of the liquid crystal composition and a polymerizable monomer (Reactive Monomer, RM) 32′. One drop fill (ODF) technology is a process for distributing the liquid crystal mixture 30′ onto an alignment film 20′ of the substrate 10′, and then the steps of applying voltage, the first ultraviolet light exposure and the second ultraviolet light exposure are used to complete the alignment process. As can be seen from FIG. 1, after the completion of the alignment, there is still a considerable number of the RM 32′ remained in the liquid crystal mixture 30′. In order to achieve fast response, the liquid crystal mixture 30′ typically adopts the liquid crystal molecules having double bonds to which the polymerizable monomer RM 32′ is more likely to be bonded in the process of alignment, so that the obtained liquid crystal panel exists the problem of image sticking.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a liquid crystal composition which is able to reduce the polymerization reaction between RM and liquid crystal molecules to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology that cannot prevent image sticking, as described above.